Puck & Berry's Infinite iPod Drabbles
by NelStar7
Summary: And although it sort of terrified the crap out of him, he knew that he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Rachel Berry. Now COMPLETE! **UPDATE!** Sequel of sorts added... Puck & Berry's Infinite iPod Drabbles: The Remix
1. Undiscovered

**UNDISCOVERED**  
Ashlee Simpson

_All the things left undiscovered, leave me empty and left to wonder..._

Rachel stared as Noah walked away from her, leaving her cold and alone on the bleachers. Once he was out of sight she turned her gaze to Finn, sweet Finn. She hadn't lied to Noah when she said that she wanted everything too much, but what she had neglected to tell him was that he was included in that group of school girl fantasies as well.

What had started out as a way for the two of them to forget that the ones they wanted didn't want them had morphed into something of substance. Noah had proudly held her hand and walked with her through the halls of McKinnley high, never once hiding her away or asking her not to tell anyone about what went on between the two of them behind closed doors like Finn had done. Noah was the antithesis of Finn, he was seen as a Lima Loser and a jerk, but he had never played with her emotions like Finn had, he had always been a straight shooter, and although he was brutally honest, she admired and liked that he always spoke his mind and didn't give a damn what anyone thought.

Most people saw Puck as a badass cougar/cheerio fucking good looking Jew, but Rachel had been privy to the softer side, the Noah side he kept hidden. She had just barely begun to scratch the surface of the man that he could become when she had to do the typical "Rachel" thing and over analyze things, her brilliant mind turning against her, convincing herself that it wouldn't work out between her and the self proclaimed badass of McKinnley high.

Yet as he walked away from her she couldn't help but stifle a sob at all the things she had left undiscovered between them.

* * *

I heart the whole Puckleberry movement! And I'm still hoping that Puck realizes the error of his douche bag ways and mans up to be someone that Rachel deserves... and I hope that Rachel finally stops mooning over Finn and takes a chance on the rebel.

Anywho, I was reading through some people's iPod drabble challenges, and this is one of mine... I figure I'll try to post one every day until the ten songs are done... whichever song wakes me up when my alarm goes off will be the one I write on! Wish me and my iPod luck!


	2. Private Emotion

**PRIVATE EMOTION  
**Ricky Martin Featuring Meja

_Every endless night, has a dawning day, every darkened sky, has a shinning ray.  
It takes a lot to laugh as your tears roll by, but you will find me here until your tears run dry._

When the Babygate scandal broke, and Finn had beat the ever loving crap out of him, Noah Puckerman was surprised that when he pulled his truck to the curb after an hour of destinationless driving, he wound up in front of Rachel Berry's house.

He had meant what he said that day when he walked away from her, leaving her alone on the bleachers. They weren't friends before, but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't want to be. He had never really been dumped before (Santana didn't count cause really? Breaking up with him over a stupid credit score? Did any high school boys have decent credit? Besides they were still sexting and hooking up, which was fine by him, all the perks of a girlfriend without the duty of being a boyfriend? Now _that_ was crunchy toast in his book.)

Grabbing his cell phone he sent Rachel a text, he really needed someone to be on his side in all of this, and he knew that if anyone could pull him back from the darkness threatening to engulf him right now it was Rachel. She had been the only one in his life besides his mother who thought he could make something of himself. Rachel had believed in him when he was unable to believe in himself.

_We weren't friends before, but I could really use one now. I'm sorry for being a jerk, I just need you._

He waited with bated breath for 30 seconds before her response lit up his phone. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, but he was afraid of her response, if she turned him away he didn't know what he would do.

_Come to me, you can find me here until your tears run dry._

He was up the porch, through the door and in her arms before he even realized he moved. She simply sat with him on the couch, cradling his larger form like a mother would her small child. She knew he didn't deserve her compassion or her comfort and that had their rolls been reversed he would've told her to go to hell, but right now he was hurting, far more than any teenaged boy should be able to hurt, and she would hold him until his tears ran dry.

* * *

Wow, I don't think I've ever not gotten any reviews before... Not that I've written much, but this is my first fic in almost 3 years... way to smack an author back to reality ffnet.  
So here's song number 2... I have a third one done but I haven't edited it yet... not sure if I'm even going to bother seeing as there is no audience for it... Reviews equal love people! (and motivation!)


	3. Don't Speak

**Don't Speak**  
No Doubt

_It's all ending  
__We've gotta stop pretending  
Who we are_

_You and me  
__I can see us dying  
__Are we?_

Rachel wondered silently to herself if the night before had been some sort of bizarre dream. Had she been drugged without knowing it? Had she been slipped one of Puck's Nonna's brownies? It was the only logical explanation... How else would one explain that she had woken up in the wee hours of the morning in Noah Puckerman's arms?

She remembered that he had cried himself to sleep in _her_ arms, and she hadn't had the heart to wake him. Somehow she too had fallen asleep, their bodies molding to one another in order to best fit on the couch. She vaguely remembered her dad's stunned gasps at finding her in the arms of a boy, but they must have seen the dried tear stains on Noah's cheeks, because they simply covered the two and let them sleep.

When Rachel woke up again at a more respectable time, she had been alone, the only sign that Noah had once been there was his lingering scent on the couch cushions. As she stretched her body, working out the kinks from sleeping on something other than her sleep number bed, her fathers made their way downstairs.

Grinning sheepishly at them she shrugged, not really knowing what to tell them.

Sharing a glance her dads nodded, trusting that they daughter had simply been trying to do the right thing. "Just don't make it a habit."

She got ready and headed to school in a fog, contemplating the events from yesterday. The truth had come out, and while she had wanted Finn and Quinn to break up, she would do anything to take the truth back. The hurt on each of the involved party's faces were almost more than she could bear.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Puck approaching, a cherry slushie in his grip. He was about 5 feet away when she saw a figure approaching in her peripheral vision and turned just in time to be doused in the icey cold sticky sweet beverage.

Not even bothering to wipe her eyes, she stared at Puck, who for a moment looked as shocked as she felt, but as the hallway began to fill with laughter, he fell back into the roll that was expected of him, and simply smirked at her. She had never let him see her cry before, but this time she couldn't hold back her tears as she turned and fled, leaving cherry slushie puddles in her wake.

* * *

Gah! I don't really like it, but there you go... I know I took forever to write this, but I kept sleeping through my music alarms and had to put on the annoying beep one... it's not a great excuse but it's all I've got. Hopefully my muse will work her magic on my iPod and give me a song tomorrow that I'll be able to use to explain Puck's side in all of this... wish the music muse luck!

I also want to thank those that reviewed... Especially Power2Corrupt... your review made my month! I can't believe I turned into such a whinny bitch... I forgot the key principle to writing...

_**"It is better to write for yourself and have no public, than to write for the public and have no self."**_

So with that said, I'd love your reviews but I plan to continue this story with or without them!


	4. Speechless

**Speechless**  
Lady Gaga

_I'll never talk again, oh boy you've left me speechless  
So speechless  
I'll never love again, oh friend you've left me speechless  
So speechless_

Puck stared as Rachel ran through the McKinnely hall masses, the student body laughing as she fled. He dropped the slushie cup as if it had burned him. He honestly hadn't meant to do that, he _had_ meant to grunt in greeting and a non-commitment-like thanks before continuing on his broody way.

However as he walked towards her, watching as she so innocently lost in thought went through the motions of getting her books, he couldn't help or explain the anger that suddenly bubbled up inside of him, and before he could comprehend what he was doing, the slushie was flying out of his hand, and all over the one person in the world on his side.

Staring at her, he was almost about to apologize when people in the halls began to laugh, so instead of doing the right thing, he did the Puck thing and smirked.

The look in her eyes nearly tore him in two as tears blazed hot trails down her cheeks before she turn and ran. Rachel Berry was many things, but a cryer wasn't one of them, knowing that he had been the one to bring her to tears made him feel like the King of Douchedom, especially since he had been the one in tears the night before.

He was rescued from actually having to dwell on his _feelings_ when a few of the football players clapped him on the back, "Welcome back Puckerman."

He smirked and nodded in response, after all who the fuck did Rachel Berry think she was? Just because she was the only one he wanted to be around when his world fell apart didn't mean anything. She should've known that just because he experienced a moment of weakness in her presence that things weren't going to change between them. She was still Rachel Berry, gleek and social pariah, and he was Noah Puckerman, who despite the babygate scandal was still a badass cougar fucking stud.

Yet as he was enveloped back into the fold of the football players, he couldn't shake the image of her tears from his mind. And that feeling of nausea was just the coffee he drank on an empty stomach, and not pangs of shame and remorse… it was the coffee…. Yea, must have been the coffee…

* * *

I know I know! Don't hate me! I blame my iPod and my muse for the angsty Puck-the-douchebag turn this series of interlocking oneshots has taken... hopefully tomorrows wake up song will be a little less emotional. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming!

PS... is anyone else having email alert issues?!


	5. Feels Like Tonight

**Feels Like Tonight  
**Daughtry

_And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
Than to try and make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight_

Throughout the rest of the day Puck couldn't shake the annoying pain in his stomach, and though he denied it like a champ, he knew deep down that what he was feeling was guilt. Rachel had been missing from all of her classes that day (not that he had been looking for her), he knew she was still somewhere on campus because her nauseatingly pink Ford Thunderbird was still in the student parking lot.

He knew that he had fucked up when he slushied her in the hall, he could barely understand why he had done it. All he knew was that seeing her there so innocent and pure made him angry because someone like her shouldn't be his only ally. He was a fucking stud and had ruled the school with an iron fist (ok, so it was more like a cashmere gloved iron fist since he had joined glee), preying on weakling like her. It was her fault that babygate had gone public and his social stock plummeted, so she had simply gotten what she deserved right?

The old Puck would've said hell yes and made some comment about revenge being best served cold, but this new Puck reasoned that she had been there for him when no one else had. She had believed in him when he couldn't even believe in himself, and what did he do to repay her? The one thing he promised to never do again. God, he should kick his own ass for being like the worst Jew _ever_.

He had to make it up to her somehow… but how?

The "how" is why Rachel found Puck standing outside of her window with his cell-phone held in the air as Daughtry's "_Feels Like Tonight_" blasted out of his iPhones' speakers a la John Cusack in _Say Anything_. It wasn't exactly a boom-box, or Peter Gabriel's "_In Your Eyes_", but then again they weren't Lloyd and Diane. They were just Puck and Berry, a boy struggling to find his way to absolution and girl unsure of whether or not to forgive.

* * *

Ok, so I have to confess that I cheated a little bit on this one… cause the song that I woke up to this morning was Fun, Fun, Fun by the Beach Boys… and while I did write a Puckleberry flavored drabble to it, I felt that it didn't really fit in with the rest of the drabbles… so I hit next, and hit the angsty drama jackpot. I hope that I'll find a place to use the Fun, Fun, Fun drabble, but if not I might post it as a stand alone….

Anywho, thank you all so much for the reviews! They made my day… and when I thought about going to bed early rather than posting this, I thought about all of you and forced myself to stay up and get this out. So please pardon any typos or general crappiness! Review my lovelies!!!!


	6. Light in Your Eyes

**Light in Your Eyes  
**LeAnn Rimes

_People will make you promises they'll never keep  
Soon you'll know why people say talk is cheap  
And life resembles one big compromise  
But don't ever lose the light in your eyes_

"Rachel, honey…" her dad poked his head in her room, "Would you care to explain why there's a hoodlum standing in our backyard blasting some rock song at your window?" he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Pulling herself away from the window where she had been sneaking peaks out at Puck she turned to face her dad, "It's a long story." She waved him away, not wanting to have to explain her history of slushies with the boy in their yard. "I was right about to tell him to leave."

Sensing something was wrong, he stepped fully into her room and crossed his arms, "That boy didn't hurt you did he?" his eyes narrowed, going into full on over-protective father mode.

Shaking her head Rachel sighed, "No dad." _He just made me think that maybe… maybe things were different, that he could change. _"Just a minor misunderstanding."

Her dad didn't fully believe her but raised his hands in surrender anyway, "Just making sure," he smiled softly, "Most boys wouldn't make a gesture this grand unless they royally screwed up." He kissed her forehead, "Just tell him to turn it down alright?"

"Thanks dad," Rachel hugged him tight.

"And just remember, no matter what anyone in this town says or does to you, you are a shining star. And you _will_ make it out of here." Beaming up at him she smiled, "Don't ever lose the light in your eyes Rach." And with that he left Rachel alone with her thoughts.

Returning to the window she look out to see Puck standing there scratching his head, seemingly contemplating his next move. Her phone chirped and she plucked it off the nightstand quickly, it was a text from Puck.

_**I'm sorry.**_

Rachel stared at the words in silent wonder, never in all her years of knowing Puck, had he ever apologized for _anything._ Sorting out her thoughts she took one last glance at the boy outside and hit reply.

* * *

Hahaha! Yes I know I'm evil, but I swear the song ended there! So you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what Rachel's going to do… we'll see what the iPod Gods feel like doing! Thanks so much for all the love… it really does inspire me to write!


	7. Question

**Question**  
Old 97's

_Some day somebody's going to ask you  
A question that you should say yes to  
For once in your life  
Baby tonight I've got a question for you_

Puck waited nervously for an answer, staring between her window and his phone he willed the technology to beep. He knew she had gotten the message because he could make out her silhouette through her curtains. From what he could see, she was replying to him… probably writing him a thesis with that over expanded vocabulary of hers.

However her response was short and succinct,

**Thank you.**

Puck stared at his phone, _What the fuck kind of answer is that? _Hitting reply he quickly relayed his sentiment.

**It's the answer you deserve, seeing as I'm not quite sure you know what you're apologizing for.**

_I fucked up Berry, I know that. You offered me everything when you owed me nothing, and at the first test of common decency I douched it up. I know I'm a fuck up Rach, but I **need** you to forgive me…_ _Please?_

As Puck once again waited with bated breath for a reply, he was glad that they were texting rather than talking face to face, he didn't know if he'd be able to cover the fact that the thought of being unforgiven made his throat tight and his words shaky.

* * *

Yes, yes I know I'm evil, but seriously the song is like 2minutes long… I cheated by playing it one and a half times, cause I have a condition known as FFS, or Fat Finger Syndrome, and it flares up something fierce with my new mini netbook and I couldn't type nearly as fast as I wanted too…

I know that Puck's out of character right now, but seriously when this song woke me up this morning all I could think about was the scene from Scrubs that uses this song… and that's an adorably mushy scene… plus I was watching Ever After (kudo's to those who spot the modified quote!) and it's hard to be all angsty and to keep Puck in character with all the hopeless romantisism around… but hopefully the iPod Gods will give me something easier to work with tomorrow…

Until next time… Review my lovelies!


	8. Unforgiven

**Unforgiven**  
Fefe Dobson

_Sorry is a word you like to say  
But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday_

**Apology accepted, and you're not a screw up, you're just a little lost.**

Puck smiled to himself as he read her response, how politically correct of her, always the optimist, never wanting to see the bad in anyone.

_Thanks __Berry__. Cya tomorrow._

**Goodnight Puck.**

Puck waited until he saw her light shut off before leaving, as Puck got into his truck and drove home he couldn't shake the feeling that she was just telling him what he wanted to hear. Something about their whole exchange felt off… like it was too easy. Shrugging it off he trudged into his house and promptly passed out; all that gay-ass chick flick crap that he pulled out for Berry because girls loved that kind of shit was exhausting.

The next morning Puck realized that his initial feelings had been right. Rachel may have forgiven, but she wasn't about to forget. She avoided him like the plague for most of the day, he finally had to resort to skipping fifth period to track her down, (he tried to justify it to himself that it was only math and he would've skipped it anyway).

Catching up to her outside her locker, he used his larger frame to block her in. "Avoiding me Berry?"

"Not at all Puck." She refused to look at him as her fingers twirled the dial on her lock.

Puck… she had called him Puck, that's why things felt off last night… she never called him by his nickname _("Noah's a lovely name, and it's your birthname, why would I call you anything else?")_ "What happened to Noah?" he couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

"I don't know what happened to him," she looked sad for a moment before squaring her shoulders, "Just because I forgave you doesn't mean we're friends." She began placing her books in that she no longer needed and grabbing those she did. "You were the one who said we weren't friends before, and I was naïve enough to think that things had changed. Clearly they haven't." She shut her locker with gusto. "Now if you'll excuse me **Puck**, I have to get to class."

And with that she pushed past him to get to class, leaving Puck standing there surprised to find that for the first time since it's inception, he hated the nickname Puck.

* * *

Sorry I'm a little late posting this one… my brand new (4 day old) mini netbook crashed… good thing I had everything backed up on an external hard drive… but now I'm back to my old laptop which is slower than a snail through molasses… Anywho… I'm hosting another open house tomorrow and if it went anything like today's I should have another one (maybe even two… or three) drabbles to post some time tomorrow.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they totally make my day! I heart you all!

PS... I think my iPod might be psychic... cause it's been really really good at picking songs I can use (aside from the whole, Fun, Fun, Fun one...) let's hope the trend continues!


	9. Ignorance

**Ignorance**  
Paramore

_I'm not the same kid from your memory  
__Well now I can fend for myself_

It was as if the whole baby-gate scandal and the ensuing drama it caused made something in Rachel snap. Gone was the overbearing abrasive diva that everyone had grown to tolerate, and in her place was someone… well someone cool.

She no longer spewed never ending tirades on Broadway, show tunes, or manners. Gone were those ten dollar words she loved to hurl around that made him roll his eyes and Finn's head to hurt. She seemed to do a complete 180 and someone who hadn't known her a scant few days ago never would've believed she was an unpopular gleek.

It unnerved Puck to no end, while everyone in Glee embraced this new less intense Rachel, he didn't buy it. Never one to beat around the bush, he pulled her away from a group of baseball players, "What's the deal Berry?"

She looked at him coolly, "I have no idea what you're talking about Puck." She removed her arm from his grasp.

"This isn't you Berry. The Berry I knew would've shit a brick when Mr. Schue gave Quinn the solo from Les Mis." A fire flared in her eyes and Puck knew he hit a soft spot, "That's your song Berry, and you're gonna let him give it to Quinn?" he riled her up some more.

Biting her tongue she gave him a tight smile, "She may not have my talent or the emotional depth necessary to pull off such a classic, but the song is well with in her range. I trust Mr. Schue completely. Now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of a conversation with my _friends_ before you so rudely pulled me away." And with a flip of her hair she was gone, leaving Puck standing there in shock at the girl he no longer knew.

She was getting really good at that.

* * *

Alrighty, I have no idea where I'm going with this… and I don't know why the song that played spun into this drabble…

On a side note… Paramore is awesome live, if you ever have the chance to see them, go. You won't be disappointed… I got to see Paramore open for No Doubt when they were here in LA, and I have to say Hayley Williams reminds me of a young Gwen…

And I will probably be posting another chapter in a couple of hours because I have it done and am anxious to get it up… (that sounded dirty…) but I'm afraid if I post two in one day, I won't get much, if any feedback on this chapter… hmm… dilemmas, dilemmas…

Anywho, review my lovelies!


	10. Bulletproof

**Bulletproof**  
La Roux

_Been there done that messed around_

_I'm having fun don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_This time maybe I'll be bullet proof_

Later on that day Kurt was giving Rachel a ride to his dad's shop because her annoyingly pink thunderbird was in for an oil change and Burt had volunteered Kurt's services before either teen could say no. Ever since the fiasco with Finn that left Rachel looking like a sad hooker clown, the two had formed a tentative bond, but it was no where near friendship, merely two lonely hearts mooning over a boy they'd never have.

"So Kurt, I've been thinking about Defying Gravity. Since the original version is done as a duet, I don't see why we can't suggest to Mr. Schue that we perform it as one for competition."

Kurt's eyes bugged out of his head before he swerved violently to the right, pulling his navigator over to the side. "Alright who the hell are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" he looked at her as if he was expecting her to pull off a mask and be some space alien intent on eating his brains.

Once she calmed her beating heart at the sudden vehicular maneuver, she turned to Kurt, "What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed us, don't you know that 60% of traffic fatalities occur with drivers between the ages of 16 and 24. You almost turned us into a statistic! And before I had the chance to make my mark on Broadway!" she screeched much like a howler monkey at him before composing herself. "If you didn't want to sing Defying Gravity a simple answer would've sufficed."

Satisfied due to her outburst that she wasn't some weird sort of pod person Kurt sighed, "I'd love to do a duet, but you don't usually give parts away." Piercing her with what Tina liked to call his _"Chloe Sullivan inquisitive reporter"_ stare he cleared his throat, "What's up Rachel, this isn't you and quite frankly while it's refreshing but starting to creep me out."

Sighing and tucking her hair behind her ear, she turned to him, "No body liked me, not the real me, so I'm trying to be someone new." She smiled sadly before squaring her shoulders and putting her game face on, "I won't wear my heart on my sleeve any more. Maybe it's time I start to blend in rather than stand out." She offered him a megawatt smile that didn't reach her eyes but fit in perfectly with her new personality, "Now if you don't mind could we get back to getting my car? I have a date tonight and I'd rather not be late."

"A date?" Kurt's eyes went wide as he put the car in gear.

"Yes." Rachel laughed bitterly, "Apparently this new Rachel is someone the captain of the baseball team finds appealing."

"Morgan Ballard asked you out?" Kurt was stunned, Morgan Ballard had taken over at the top of the McKinnley high food chain ever since Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt had defected to glee.

Nodding Rachel hopped out of the car, "Thanks for the ride Kurt." And with that she disappeared into his dad's shop to retrieve her keys. She was already on her way home before Kurt moved.

Yup, she was definitely getting too good at leaving people stunned.

* * *

Ok, I cheated again… I had to play the song twice cause yea, my muse wouldn't let me stop when the song did…

Hope you guys liked it. I actually have one more finished one ready to post… just debating on whether or not to actually post it… On a side note, I got my netbook exchanged without having to ship it in! Yay for Verizon!

Reviews are love people!


	11. Long Way Down

**Long Way Down**  
Swollen Members featuring Sarah McLachlan

_It's a long way down  
__It's a long way down  
__It's a long way down  
__To the place where we started from_

_I'm still trying to figure out this Venus and Mars thing  
But every time I see you all I hear is a harp string_

Puck was packing his gear up after a long and brutal weight lifting session with the rest of the football team. He couldn't get his mind off of how fucked up things between him and Berry had gotten.

He would never admit it aloud, but he missed her. Sure for the most part she made him want to set himself on fire, but she also didn't care that he was a fuck up and an outsider, cause she was too. Or at least she had been until recently… he silently wondered how things had come to where they were, how far they had fallen. He wondered if things would ever get better.

He was so lost in his inner thoughts that he barely heard the baseball team enter. He only paused when he heard Morgan Ballard mention Rachel's name.

The baseball team had just finished their practice as well and was stripping down to hit the showers a few rows over. Morgan Ballard (an even bigger douche in Puck's mind than even himself… and _that_ was saying a lot…) was telling his buddies about how Rachel Berry had agreed to go on a date with him.

Two weeks ago, the thought of anyone dating Berry was laughable, but ever since her transformation, the male eyes of McKinnley had been opened and they realized that once she stopped yapping about show tunes, she was fucking hot.

"She's not nearly as annoying as she used to be." Morgan bragged, "And if she has a problem keeping her trap shut, I won't have a problem finding alternate means of keeping that whole busy."

Puck slammed his locker shut so hard, it nearly came off it's hinges. Puck was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Should he go over and threaten Ballard or just let it go, after all as Berry had put it, they weren't friends; he had no reason to come to her defense.

However as he grabbed his bag and made his way out, he overheard Ballard mentioning taking Berry to Burger Barn… his sudden craving for a double bacon cheddar burger had nothing to do with making sure Berry was ok… nothing at all….

* * *

So, I uploaded things a little out of order earlier… whoops. Hope all of you guys enjoyed this one! Stay warm and dry! (It's raining cats and dogs here in "Sunny" Southern California and currently 50something degrees…. I am freezing, and stuck at an open house with no working heat for another hour… if I don't post another drabble by tomorrow, send EMT's cause I've probably frozen to death…)

Review my lovelies!


	12. The Day We Fell Apart

**The Day We Fell Apart**  
Kelly Clarkson

_Tell me what's this desperation  
Cause I don't recognize this change  
I think I made a bad mistake  
_

Within the first ten minutes of her date with Morgan Ballard, Rachel knew she had made a big mistake. He was a self centered pompous jock whose vocabulary was smaller than Finn's which she had never thought was possible.

He had picked her up 20 minutes late, hadn't even apologized for it, and proceeded to blatantly check her out in front of her dads! He had absolutely no tact… hell, even Puck hadn't been that rude or Neanderthal like in front of her parents.

All Morgan did was talk about himself and how "awesome" he was. He was a complete douche bag who thought women belonged in the kitchen… he even had the audacity to order for her!

And as if that wasn't bad enough… he ordered her a salad! Clearly he didn't care for her at all, just the shiny new packaging she came in. Puck had taken the time to get to know her, he knew that she liked grape slushies and that given the opportunity she'd stuff her face with a double bacon cheddar burger, fries, and a coke. She always maintained a healthy diet when at home or at school, but since she rarely had the opportunity to eat out, she always splurged.

As the waitress dropped off their food, (a double cheddar bacon burger for him, and a side salad for her) Morgan was going on about how she should be grateful to be with a man like him because he was the hottest dude on campus now that Puck and Finn had joined Homo Explosion (aka Glee). It was the homosexual slur that pushed Rachel over the edge.

Slamming her hands down on the table she stood up, "You! Morgan Ballard are an egotistical, self centered, chauvinistic bigot. And I can no longer bite my tongue and deny who I really am. Why I had wanted to fit into your world is beyond me." She reached across the table and grabbed his untouched burger and took a huge bite out of it before sighing in bliss and putting it back on his plate.

"That's for ordering me a salad," she picked up his shake and threw it at him, "That's for being so closed minded regarding same sex relationships," taking her salad she dumped it on his head, "and that's for assuming that you could ever be even half the man that anyone of New Directions talented men are."

Stealing a fry from his plate and swiping it across his cheek, coating it in his chocolate shake she stuffed it in her mouth, "Thanks for dinner. Let's _not_ do it again."

And with an extra sway in her hips she walked off, leaving a very stunned, and very sticky Morgan Ballard behind.

* * *

Ok, so most of you probably noticed that this chapter is familiar... it's cause I added a new chapter 11... so go back and read that one first. Spanks!

If you have any requests or suggestions, either leave it in a review or PM me and I'll see if my muse and I can work it in! I also think that I might abandon the whole random song thing and just use songs that fit whatever plot line I have going... I've done the 10 that I set out to do, but I have a feeling you'd all hate me if I just ended it at the last chapter, so I'll keep going as long as my muse lets me, but I'll probably have to pcik songs rather than leaving them to chance...

Review my lovelies!


	13. Drive

**Drive**  
The Cars

_Who's gonna drive you home tonight_

Puck looked up from the menu he was hiding behind when he heard Rachel raise her voice, he could tell by her stance that she was preparing to launch into a full on Berry fit. Grabbing his cell phone he began to record the incident, knowing that this had the potential to be epic.

His iPhone began recording just in time to catch Rachel lean across the table and steal a huge bite out of Morgan's burger, then the tiny ingénue dumped his chocolate shake all over his head before throwing her own salad on top for good measure. Puck could already see the headlines on MySpace, Morgan Ballard, Malted! (Shake/malt same smell)

And as if all of that wasn't enough, Rachel plucked a fry from the basket and swiped across Morgan's chocolate cheek, before popping it into her mouth. With one last witty retort she was out the door, leaving the Douche bags of all douche bags behind frozen in shock.

Scrambling to catch up with her, he jumped into his truck and quickly found her stalking down the street in the direction of her house. Pulling up beside her, he reached across the cab and opened the door, "Get in Berry, I'll take you home."

Rachel looked at him suspiciously for a moment, before Puck broke out into a wide grin, "Dude Berry, I just saw (and videoed) what you did to Ballard and it was fucking epic! The least I can do is take you home."

Unable to hold back her grin Rachel climbed in, "Thank you Noah."

The two rode back to Rachel's house in silence and as they simply nodded to each other by way of goodbye, Puck couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe everything would work out.

* * *

So, I'm undecided as to whether or not I like this chapter… and I'm kind of at a loss as to where to go from here… any suggestions? Requests?

Hope you all liked it!

Review my lovelies!


	14. Starting All Over Again

**Starting All Over Again  
**Israel Kamakawiwo'ole

_Starting all over again is going to be rough  
For us, we're going to make it  
Starting all over as friends is going be tough  
On us, we gotta face it _

_Starting all over again is going to be hard  
But I pray to the Lord to help us make it  
Starting all over again is going to slow  
But we both know, we gonna make it_

_  
_The next day Puck was able to get Artie to send the video of Rachel bathing Morgan in dinner to every single email account at McKinnley High, to say the video went viral was an understatement… The video made the list of viral vids on G4's AOTS (Attack of the Show) and even got a nod of approval from Olivia Munn herself, and that was fucking awesome in Puck's book.

Throughout the day, several girls smiled at Rachel, and even applauded her outburst, most of them gushing that they wish they had the guts to do what she had done. The video managed to turn Rachel into a minor celebrity among the halls of McKinnley high school, and for a split second Puck was afraid that it would go to her head, and the old plastic-fake-Barbie Rachel would reemerge.

However at the end of the day as she passed him in the hall she offered him a dazzling smile, the sparkle in her eye letting him know that she knew he was the one that made the video public. Upon reaching his truck he noticed a note on the windshield.

_Thanks_

Smiling to himself he tucked the note into his pocket, they weren't friends yet, but the potential was there.

* * *

I know that the original was done by Hall and Oates, but I like Braddah Iz's version better. What can I say, you can take the girl outta Hawai'i, can't take the Hawai'i outta the girl!!!

Hope you guys liked this chapter... I know the Puckleberry goodness is slow, but bear with me cause we will get there eventually!!!

Review my lovelies!!!


	15. What's Good for Me

**What's Good for Me**  
Lucy Woodward

_I'm just trying to be creative  
but everyone's so opinionated  
They wanna tell me what I'm feeling  
'Cause one man's junks another's treasure  
When it's done it's hard to measure or keep on believing that...  
More, if only I had more, I wouldn't get so bored  
But I know it's gonna leave me empty_

_So this time, this time, this time...  
If I put everything I have into it  
Eventually I'm gonna get what's good for me_

Puck watched as Rachel sang her heart out, the fierce determination and utter conviction she showed brought a smile/smirk to his face. His Rachel was back. Puck was so enthralled by the raw passion in Rachel's voice he didn't even realize that he referred to her and _his._

Meanwhile in a bedroom not so far away Rachel sat at her computer critiquing her newest MySpace video. She had been watching _What a Girl Wants_ and felt that this song captured the last two weeks of her life perfectly; and as she watched Amanda Bynes change to gain the approval of the people around her she couldn't help but relate.

Rachel had tried to fit in, and because she was an outstanding actress, she had. She had gotten a taste of the ever so elusive popularity she craved. Yet sacrificing everything she was in order to get there had left her incredibly empty.

As she shut down her computer and crawled into bed she couldn't help but think that Amanda Bynes was lucky, she had British hottie Oliver James to pull her out of the Stepford world and back into herself.

And as Rachel closed her eyes she forced herself to ignore the fact that she had a sinfully gorgeous Mohawked man (cause lets face it, Puck was no more a boy than Kurt was straight) to help her find her way back to herself.

* * *

Ok, sorry it took me a while to update. But I just recently rediscovered this song on my iPod, and had to listen to it a couple of times before I knew where to take this Puckleberry train… next destination? Who knows?!

If anyone has any ideas or song requests, just let me know! I'll see if I can work them in!

Review my lovelies!


	16. That's Not My Name

**That's Not My Name**  
The Ting Ting's

_They call me girl_  
_They call me Stacy_  
_They call me her_  
_They call me Jane_

_That's not my name_  
_That's not my name_  
_That's not my name_

The next morning Rachel woke up to a text message from Puck.

_I'll give you a ride if your cars still in the shop._

Staring at the phone as if it was some kind of bizarre practical joke, she studied it for a moment, it definitely looked like her phone. Looking outside and noticing the dark clouds on the horizon she sighed, walking would not be good for her vocal chords if it started to rain.

**Thank you, that would be lovely.**

She almost immediately got a response, which made her wonder if he had been glued to his phone waiting for her answer.

_I'll pick you up at 7:50_

Checking her clock she realized that she'd have to get a move on if she wanted to be ready on time.

After working out, showering and eating a quick breakfast Rachel stood in front of her closet wondering what to wear. Kurt had been right when he said that she dressed like a cross between a grandma and a toddler, but her style was her own and she was comfortable in it… Besides Puck never seemed to mind the skirts she wore. Pushing all thoughts of a certain hazel eyed left-tackle aside, she slipped on a green tartan mini and a fitted white turtle neck. As she rummaged through her shoe rack for her favorite flats, she noticed the shoes she wore when Kurt had made her over.

Deciding that changing one aspect of her wardrobe was a radical enough change for her, she slipped the peep toed heels on and smiled at the fact that they made her legs seem as if they went on for miles. Smiling at her reflection she wondered if Kurt would approve of her modified wardrobe ("_ok, less like a grandma and a toddler, more like a woman in her mid-40's struggling to hold on to her glory days of being hot catholic school girl" _she could practically hear his critique in her head), she placed a white headband (complete with bow) on her head just as she heard Puck's truck pull up outside. Pleased that she still felt like the old gold star sticking Rachel Berry, and for the most part still looked like the old Rachel berry she grabbed her bag and headed out.

Flouncing downstairs she kissed each dad's cheek, and with a flutter of her fingers and a quick "have a nice day!" she was out the door.

"Hurry up Berry I don't have all d-" Puck hollered as he heard the front door open, however his final word died on his tongue as he noticed the 'come fuck me' heels Rachel was wearing.

Flashing him a saucy smirk that rivaled his own, she managed to climb into his truck without flashing him anything, which was kinda hot yet infuriating at the same time. However her smirk turned wicked as she crossed her legs and pinned him with a smoldering stare, "You call me girl, you call me Berry, crazy girl diva, that's not my name, that's not my name, that's not my name." she sang along to the song on the morning radio, making up her own words.

Before he could form a coherent thought, she slipped a pair of sunglasses on and nodded forward, "Come on Puckerman, I refuse to have a tardy mark on my otherwise flawless attendance record."

With absolutely no words, he simply shut up and did as he was told, completely stunned (and let's face it totally turned on) by the smirking brunette beside him.

* * *

Sorry that this took forever to get out, I'm pretty sure my muse is dead in a ditch somewhere… if anyone has a spare one, or is willing to let me borrow theirs, I'm accepting donations!!! Anywho, I love this song, especially when my youngest niece sings it and gets all the words jumbled ^_^

Thanks to **mag721**, **sweetcaroline1986**, **shinecsc**, and **Bella Elizabeth Malfoy** for reviewing! Reviews are love people!!


	17. Spellbound

**Spellbound**  
Lacuna Coil

_Tell me who you are I am spellbound_  
_You cannot have this control on me_  
_Everywhere I go I am spellbound_  
_I will break the spell you put on me_

Puck watched as Rachel flitted away, the spike of her stiletto tapping against the asphalt of the parking lot, when the hell had she gotten so damn good at rendering him speechless? He wasn't used to being the one left stunned, he was used to having the last word, but this modified Berry was leaving him in the dust, and he had to admit it was infuriatingly sexy.

He glared as the rest of the male student body watched her walk, all wondering where she had been hiding that incredible body all these years. Scrambling out after her, he caught up to her in no time, his long legs closing the gap quickly, pulling the door open he smirked at her amused expression.

"I knew there was a gentleman in there somewhere." She smiled brightly at him, "Thank you Noah." She breezed in past him, the scent of hazelnut, fabric softener, chocolate, and a hint of tobacco lingering in the air.

Puck watched her leave, appreciating the seductive sway of her hips as she once again left him behind. As she turned the corner her brown eyes locked with his and she smiled once more before disappearing out of sight.

_Awww hell._ He groaned as he realized he had the goofiest grin on his face, _Crazy ass Berry? _he scowled,_ Really?_ He looked down at his heart, _what the hell are you thinking?_ Then he looked around to make sure no one saw him losing his marbles. _Her crazy is definitely contagious, cause there's no way in hell I'd have a crush on Rachel 'Diva' Berry… right? Oh great, now I'm asking myself questions… at least I'm not answering myself..._ the bell rang and Puck picked up his pace to get to class,_ math, math will help me take my mind off Berry._ Puck nodded in determination and slipped into the back of his trigonometry class.

Seeing the proof problem on the board he inwardly groaned, _shit I'm in MATH class, what the fuck was I thinking? Berry's craziness is definitely rubbing off on me!_ Face planting his desk he accepted the fact that he would have to sacrifice himself to the arithmetic gods for a day, however he spent the entire time thinking of how Rachel Berry could've drugged him into liking her. _Hmmm… love potions/spells weren't real were they?_

* * *

Ok, so Lacuna Coil is _**amazing**_, and Cristina Scabbia's voice is fan-fucking-tastic, wish I had pipes like hers…

I have a few songs chosen for the upcoming chapters. My muse is revived and going a mile a minute… I'm having trouble keeping up with her and making sense of the thousand different plot directions she's taking off in.

If anyone has a song request, or a plot direction they want to see, drop me a line and let me know, I'll see if I can work it in!

Damn that was a long note, but it'll have to be just a bit longer, cause I couldn't reply to _samandy_ cause you didn't sign in. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like 'saucy' Rachel! She's fun to glam up… kinda like a Barbie doll ^.^


	18. Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

**Every Little Thing She Does is Magic**  
The Police

_Every little thing she does is magic_  
_Everything she does just turns me on_  
_Even though my life before was tragic_  
_But now I know my love for her goes on_

_I have to tell a story_  
_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met_  
_It's a big enough umbrella_  
_But it's always me that's getting wet_

Puck was sneaking through the library, he was on a mission of top secret classified importance, and no one, but **no one** could see him in the library… he had a reputation to protect, and studs just didn't go to libraries. He once again cursed Rachel Berry and her weird voodoo for actually making him come to the library.

Ducking through the stacks of written word he hummed the mission impossible theme as he looked around corners, making sure the coast was clear, he smirked as he reached the section he was looking for without being spotted, _take that Jason Bourne_. Quickly scanning the titles he found the book he was looking for, _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince._

If his memory served him right, there was a chapter in here dealing with love spells and potions, at least it had been in the movie, and movies always followed the book right? His little sister had gone on and on about how she was going to make Draco Malfoy her husband some day, using a love spell if necessary. He had simply ruffled her hair and snorted a "whatever squirt", when she argued that the spells were real, but now he began to wonder if his sister had been right.

**Amortentia.**

He could hear someone approaching so he scribbled the word down, tossed the book back on the shelf, and ducked into a study room. Glancing around at his surroundings, he was shocked he hadn't found this room before. The study room he was in had only a small window in the door, a chalk board; a desk with a couple of chairs and that was it. He supposed that nerds like Jacob Ben-Israel actually studied in here, but studs like him had other uses for the private room. Storing that information away for another day, he pulled out his iPhone and typed in the word.

_**Amortentia**__**:**__ is the most powerful Love Potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive._

That proved it! She had to have put him under some kind of smell, er… spell. She smelled incredible this morning, like all his favorite things rolled into one. She hadn't always smelled that good right? Tucking his phone into his back pocket, he stealthily snuck out of the library in search of one Rachel Berry, that special piece of crazy had some explaining to do!

* * *

Look at me! Two updates in two days! Yay! (Don't get too used to it though…)

Alrighty, this one is dedicdated to **Genna Joy **who thought the idea of Rachel actually attempting a love spell on Puck would be funny, and quite realistic, since she is "a bit of a nutter" most of the time. This whole plot line will be continued in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

PS. I'm trying to reach 100 reviews… help a girl out will ya?


	19. Don't Let It Go To Your Head

**Don't Let It Go To Your Head**  
Fefe Dobson

_So what if I want to kiss  
From your toes up to your lips  
It don't mean you've had me yet  
You're gonna be good I bet_

_I'm the one who's in control here  
Let me make it clear_

_Just cause I can't go on  
Just cause I die when you're gone  
Just cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head_

Rachel was busy tinkering around on the piano in the auditorium when Puck came barging in, "Berry! You've got some 'splainin to do!" he came barreling down the aisle. He was waving his iPhone around wildly.

Rachel looked at him with eyes wide, frozen in surprise as he jumped up onto the stage.

"What the hell Crazy?!" he held his iPhone a few inches from her nose.

"Um," her eyes went cross trying to see what was on the iPhone's screen. Under any other circumstance Puck would've thought she looked adorable with her big brown eyes open wide, and crossed her lips forming a perfect 'O' in confusion, however these weren't different circumstances. She gripped his wrist and pushed the phone away from her face so she could read it.

"Amortentia?" She looked up at him, a perfectly coiffed eyebrow _(thank you Kurt!)_ rising in confusion.

"You put some sort of love spell on me. It says right here that the affected will smell the scents they love on the person who cast it. And this morning when you walked by me, you smelled like hazelnut, tobacco and chocolate, explain that!"

Stifling a giggle, she schooled her features, "You think I put some sort of spell on you?"

"Yes!" he threw his hands up in frustration as he plopped down on the piano bench, "How else would you explain how good you smelled?" he leaned into her personal bubble and sniffed deeply, "Still smell..." his lips grazed her neck, causing a shudder to run through her.

"Why would I put a spell on you?" she leaned into him, brushing her nose softly against his cheek, her eyelashes brushing gently against his, "You fell for me once, I'm sure I could snag you again." She whispered, this time her lips brushed his earlobe, causing a shudder to run through him.

Puck closed his eyes and let her scent wash all over him, fighting to get his body under control he gulped as her intoxicating scent once again filled his senses. When he finally opened his eyes, Rachel was walking away from him, her hips sashaying back and forth, those heels would be the death of him, he was sure.

When she reached the door she turned and smiled, "Oh and Puck, even if I _did_ slip you a little something, you shouldn't let it go to your head." With a saucy wink she was out the door.

Puck stared at her in shock before grinned wickedly, _if that's how you want to play it, fine. It's on Berry, it's on like Donkey Kong!_

* * *

Okie dokie… I'm usually not the comedy writer type, but I hope that this comes across as rather entertaining… I'm kinda liking this 'nincompoop' version of Puck, he's so clueless he's almost as bad as Finn…

So, this is the second half to the previous chapter, although it seems like this story arc will be sticking around for a while, seeing as the seduction battle is about to begin. If you've enjoyed the past two chapters, make sure to thank **Genna Joy** cause her review sparked this particular story line. Plus she has her own iPod drabble challenge, so check hers out!

As always thanks to those who reviewed! Especially new reader **Uh-Oh!DidIBreakYourHeart?** Thanks for reviewing! If anyone has any song requests or ideas I'm always open to suggestions!


	20. Fever

**Fever**  
Little Willie John

_You give me fever when you kiss me_  
_Fever when you hold me tight_  
_Fever in the morning_  
_Fever all through the night_

Throughout the rest of the day Puck was planning his revenge on one Rachel Berry, but how could he get back at someone who was so immune to his sexual advances? She wasn't like an insipid Cheerio, whom with just one well placed smirk and wink of an eye would be at his beck and call. She wasn't like the cougars he usually fucked with, just removing his shirt made them want to maul him into sexual oblivion.

No, Rachel was different, she wouldn't be flustered by his usual tactics to deal with her, he'd have to think outside of the box… and he'd need to do it fast because she looked entirely too desirable and inviting in those "come fuck me" heels of hers.

His face flushed with heat, and the familiar warmth of desire pooled in his stomach. She was sitting on the piano with her legs crossed demurely and lady like, however the knowing gleam in her eyes let Puck know that ladylike wasn't even in her vocabulary at the moment. Crossing her smooth legs made her skirt ride even further up her delectable thighs, and the way she had on heel hanging precariously off her tiny foot was maddening… like it was a metaphor or simile or some shit like that, where he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She looked over at him and smirked, causing him to groan and run a hand down his face. When did he allow her to have all the power? Narrowing his eyes at her, she simply raising an eyebrow in an unspoken 'bring it on'.

That simple move caused his jeans to tighten uncomfortably, yup… he was going to have to turn the tables on this twisted game they were playing, and turn them soon, he didn't know how many more cold showers or endless cases of blue balls he could take.

* * *

Yay! I updated! I think my muse took another mini-vacation to Big Bear, cause she abandoned me for a while there… but I think she biffed it one too many times on the slopes and is here to stay for a while!

20 chapters… phew, when I started this, I had no idea I'd have the inspiration to get this far. The response I've gotten is amazing, and completely loved! You've brought me to 111 reviews… any chance of giving a girl 120? …please?

Many thanks to those who reviewed! Especially **2looney** who suggested that I use the song Fever for this chapter… I know she suggested the Peggy Lee version, but I just thought that Little Willie John's version suited Puck more. Anywho, **2looney**, this chapter is for you.

As always, if you guys have any song suggestions, I'm always open to hear them!

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews=Love!


	21. Tiny Dancer

**Tiny Dancer**  
Elton John  
(Request made by divadivine )

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
_Count the headlights on the highway_  
_Lay me down in sheets of linen_  
_You had a busy day today_

Rachel should have realized that initiating any type of sexual challenge to Puck was more than likely to blow up in her face, because lets face it, Puck was one helluva prime male specimen. She watched him from her perch on the piano, crossing her legs demurely she smirked as his expression became strained, and she returned her attention to Kurt.

"Hold me close now Tony Danza!"

"Um Kurt? You're singing it wrong. It's _Hold me closer tiny dancer_." Rachel stated matter of factly.

Brushing his bangs aside in a bored fashion that only Kurt could pull off, he rolled his eyes, "Yes Lyrics Police I know." His expression softened as his eyes got dreamy, "But I like my way better, I mean Tony Danza circa Who's the Boss? Yummy!"

Puck blanched as he approached the piano, his quickly approaching proximity caused Rachel to fidget, uncrossing her legs and locking them at the ankle instead. Turning to face Kurt she struggled to maintain her focus with the way Puck was approaching.

"Yes, but you're ruining the whole song! It's called Tiny Dancer for a reason!" she sputtered as Puck came nearer still.

Puck's hazel eyes were practically burning, the sultry bedroom gaze he was directing at her both excited and scared her.

"Personally," he invaded Rachel's personal space, the shock of his body so close allowing him to slip between her legs as he braced his hands on either side of her hips. "Kurt can change whatever lyrics he wants, so long as he leaves, _Lay me down in sheets of linen, you've had a busy day_… alone, cause those are lines I could get down with." He sang the line of the song so soft, and so sensually it had her insides curling.

Brushing his hips against her inner thighs in a subtly intimate way, Rachel bit down on her lip to suppress the moan that threatened to release.

He leaned in close, nuzzling her with his nose, ignoring the look of utter shock and _oh-my-god-is-this-actually-happening_? look from Kurt "So whaddya say Berry? Care to lie me down in sheets of linen?" his voice was tempting, melodic and completely intoxicating that Rachel was lost in it as her eyes slip closed, her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips.

Puck stared down at her, and it took everything he had to walk away from her perfectly parted heart shaped mouth. Smirking he stepped away from her just as her eyes fluttered open. "Game on Berry." And with a final wink he was walking away and out the door before Rachel realized that the earlier mentioned danger of things blowing up in her face was more of a reality than even she had anticipated.

Turning to look at Kurt who still had a _did-that-really-happen-or-did-April-Rhodes-spike-my-apple-juice-again _look on his face. "Kurt, I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

Ok, I know it's been like a bajillion years since I've updated, and I am sooo sooo soooooo sorry for taking forever, I just haven't been inspired… but since Glee has returned, my muse is slowly coming back to life.

I'm sorry , I think I butchered your request… But I just had to write a snippet where someone sang the lyrics wrong to this song, cause I think I read somewhere that Tiny Dancer is one of the most miss-sung lyrics in history, many people thinking that Elton really is saying, "Hold me close Tony Danza…" So, I hope you like it!

Anywho, even though I'm not in love with this chapter, I figure _a_ start is better than no start at all. So here you guys go… at least I hope you all haven't given up on me yet!

Reviews are love people! And as always, I'm open to song requests! I have a few suggestions that I'm working on, but I'm willing to accept more!


	22. 3

**3**

Britney Spears  
(request by satomika)

_1, 2, 3_  
_Puck, Finn and Berry_  
_Getting down at McKinnley_  
_Everybody loves…_

_Are - you in_  
_Living in sin is the new thing_  
_Are - you in_  
_I am counting!_

Rachel stared out into the empty auditorium; the stage lights burned brightly illuminating her to the darkness. She had asked Mr. Schue if she could borrow the auditorium for the afternoon. She had an audition for the local community college's production of Chicago, and she needed to practice.

Kurt and Mercedes had made her the most amazing Velma Kelly outfit, the dynamic duo was right, they really did define fashion. She was wearing a skin tight black leotard that was almost an exact replica of the one that Catherine Zeta-Jones wore in the movie version. Rachel was a little nervous about performing all of the expressive dance movements in it though; the amount of flesh exposed was bordering on indecent, but if it got her the part then it was worth it.

She adjusted her wig and pressed play on her little stereo and the opening notes to Cell Block Tango filled the auditorium, taking a deep breath she began the seductive dance moves, all while concentrating on hitting every note flawlessly.

She finished slightly out of breath but with a smile on her face.

Pleased that she was able to pull off the intense choreography without loosing her wig, or flashing anything unmentionable, she picked up her iPod. Taking a quick glance around to insure that she was alone, she searched out a song and hit play.

Puck's ears perked up when he heard some dance floor pop being pumped from the auditorium. Pulling the door open his eyes zoned in on the stage where something that he could only describe as a vision from his spank bank gyrated and grinded across the stage, like some dark angel.

The vixen before him had a short angular hair cut, and the skintight whatever she was wearing was quickly causing all the blood in his brain to rush south. She moved across the stage with such a seductive grace that he couldn't help but wonder if she was as good with her moves horizontally as she was vertically. His eyes scanned her body, tight firm breast, toned flat stomach, legs that seemed to go on forever, petite feet encased in the sexiest shoes… oh shit, there was something all too familiar about those shoes.

"_What we do is innocent, _

_Just for fun and nothin' meant, _

_If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me...  
Or three....  
Or four....  
On the floor!"_

There was no mistaking that voice, it was Rachel Berry on that stage, dancing like some teen pop princess to Britney Spears, (He has a little sister ok?). He needed to get out of there, and out of there quick before she caught him and realized that she once again had the upper hand in this little game they were playing.

Thinking about baseballs, cold showers, and Sue Sylvester and Principal Figgins together (Barf!), killed his buzz just enough to make it not painful or awkward to walk. Slipping silently out of the auditorium, he took one last look at Rachel, and cursed himself for his stupidity. She had just bent over and run her hands seductively up her smooth calves, her creamy thighs, her shapely hips, across her toned stomach, cupping (cupping!) her firm breast before trailing teasingly up her elegant neck, and through the wig, sliding it off her head and letting her hair fall in riotous waves, Fuck. Puck hightailed it out of there and to the nearest bathroom, there was no hope of waiting to get home to do what needed to be done.

* * *

Gah, I don't know if I really like this one either, but I feel that if I keep on writing maybe my muse will see what a hard timeI'm having and she'll come back to me out of pity…

Anywho, thanks to all of you who are still reading (and reviewing) these drabbles! Reviews are love people!

As always, I'm open to song suggestions!


	23. Inside of You Part 1

**Inside of You**  
Hoobastank

_What do I have to do_  
_To get inside of you?_  
_Cause I love the way you move,_  
_When I'm inside of you..._

Rachel looked up when she heard the auditorium room door slam shut, "Hello?" she called out, raising her hand to shield her eyes from the spot light. Her espresso colored eyes swept the wide expanse of space, her cheeks coloring slightly at the thought of being caught dancing so risqué by anyone.

When no one responded and she could see no movement she figured that she had been imagining things and shrugged. Gathering her belongings she checked her watch, 4:30, most students would be gone by now, she could simply throw her pea coat over her costume and head home instead of changing now.

Pulling her coat on, she simply tied the belt around her waist and grabbed her dance bag. Looking around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she noticed that Kurt had left his fedora behind. Not wanting the janitors to throw it out, Rachel picked it up and put it on, intent on giving it back to Kurt tomorrow.

Satisfied that she had everything, she leapt off stage and marched up and out of the auditorium.

Popping her ear buds in, she hit play and continued to rock out to her iPod, she hummed to herself, the heel of her stiletto the only other sound present as she strutted through the corridor. Feeling bold because she was alone, she added a little more sway to her step, treating the empty high-school like her own personal cat walk.

Puck had just walked out of the bathroom after 'taking care of business' when he heard the tell-tale signs of high heels echoing through the deserted building. Peaking around the hall, he nearly had to scramble back to the bathroom to take care of some more "business" as he caught sight of Rachel strutting down the hall.

She was wearing the same outfit she had been parading around in on stage, except she had this sinfully short coat "covering" her. Her legs seemed to stretch on for days, the fishnet stockings they were incased in made her look like some exotic wet dream come to life. To top it all off she was rocking a fedora, her riotously wavy hair no doubt tucked up into it.

She had her ear buds in and was singing along to something as he neared her, his longer legs closing the gap quickly.

_"It seems so obvious_  
_There's something up with us_  
_I swear I feel it from across the room"_

Puck's eyes widened as he realized what song she was listening to… he never thought that she'd have Hoobastank in her music library.

Placing a hand on her hip, he easily took advantage of her surprise and twirled her around, pressing her intimately against the row of lockers. Pulling one of her ear buds out, he smiled and sang along,

_"So can I ask you this_  
_Not to be forward Miss_  
_But I think I'd kill myself_  
_If I never knew…"_

Smirking as her mouth parted in shock he swooped in and claimed her lips with his.

* * *

Muahahahahaha! I know I'm evil… but the next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow… it's a continuation of this one, and uses the same song, which is delightfully dirty… Hoobastank is amazing live, and Brandon the lead singer is soooo hot singing this song… too bad he's sooo short!

Anywho… Does anyone else hate the douche bag they're turning Puck into? I mean we all knew he was a bad boy with questionable morals, but now they're just over doing it… I can't wait for next weeks episode with NPH! And Joss Wheadon directing? This has the potential to be EPIC!

Reviews are love!

PS… I'm going to the Glee concert next week! Yay!


	24. Inside of You Part 2

**Inside of You**  
Part Two  
Hoobastank

_For now I'll play the game_  
_ And I'm waiting for your move_  
_ But I've got to say_  
_ That I never lose..._

Rachel wasn't prepared for the way the kiss made her feel. She was overwhelmed by intense fervent emotions, and yet a sense of familiarity and warmth.

Puck's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into him, home, perfection, this is what he had missed, this was where he belonged.

Puck pulled away slowly, before his hormones took over and he took her right there against the red lockers. He touched his forehead to hers, "My God how I've missed you." He murmured breathlessly.

Rachel's chest was heaving, never before had a kiss moved her this way, his kiss rocked her to her core. She was still recovering from the inundation of emotions racing through her, when he dipped in and claimed her lips again.

Stars exploded behind her eyes, this feeling was one she never wanted to live without. This kiss was so new, yet there was something familiar about the way his lips moved over hers, the way his tongue expertly teased hers. Before her legs buckled and she gave herself completely to him, the sound of approaching footsteps broke them apart.

Breaking apart quickly she couldn't hide the flash of panic that crossed her face, before she relaxed once she realized it was just the janitor. Noah the ever keen observer noticed her deer in the headlights look and narrowed his eyes. "Afraid that it was Saint Finn?" his voice was gruff, but no longer held that seductive tone it had just moments before. "Afraid that you'd lose your chance to be with him if he sees you with me?" He pushed away from the lockers, anger and hurt swirling inside of him.

"Noah, it's not like that." She reached out to touch him, her petite hand resting timidly on his bicep.

"The hell it's not Berry!" he shot back. "People may think that he's some kind of saint, the good guy, and that I'm just a Grade A Fuck up, but atleast I've never pretended to be something I'm not. With me, what you get is what you see." He stared her down, "I may never spout love sonnets, or serenade you under the full moon, or take you to a romantic candle lit dinner, but I'll never lead you on either."

"Noah wait."

"This little game we've been playing? This dance we've been doing?" he motioned between the two of them, "I know I initiated it, but it's done. You need to figure out who and what you want." And with that he pressed a kiss so tender she never thought him capable to her forehead and walked away, leaving her there wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

Okie dokie, I'm not quite sure where the angst came from, but I ran with it… I actually have a few ideas for the next couple chapters… I think I have enough to reach a chapter 30! The Glee concert was amazing! I've posted the link to the photos I took to my profile, so go check it out!

Last nights episode had me falling for Puck just a little bit more… I'm glad the writers redeemed him cause he was getting kinda douchey… Oh… and his arms in his KISS costume… he DOES have nice guns!

Thanks so much for the reviews… although I have noticed that I seem to have a lost a couple of my constant reviewers which is sad… although I suppose that if I updated a little more frequently I wouldn't have that problem…

Anywho, reviews are love people! And as always if you have any song suggestions, feel free to let me know!

PS. Has anyone else noticed that the solos that Puck gets, typically have a name in the title? Sweet Caroline…. Run Joey Run…. Beth…


	25. Superman

**Superman**  
Five for Fighting

_It may sound absurd...but don't be naive_  
_Even badasses have the right to bleed_  
_I may be disturbed...but won't you concede_  
_Even badasses have the right to dream_  
_It's not easy to be me_

As Puck walked away from Rachel he silent wondered **a**. when the hell he had turned into a girl (like seriously, the next nerd that crossed his path was going dumpster diving, cause he needed to regain his manhood or some shit) **b**. why the hell did he just tell Berry that he was done playing their little game?

Judging by the way she responded to his kiss, she felt something for him too, he couldn't have been the only one feeling more than just simple unadulterated teenaged lust… right? And when the hell did he start to feel anything other than simple unadulterated teenaged lust anyway? He forced the double doors of the school open and the swung violently against the red brick exterior, nearly coming off their hinges (ok well, not really, but it sounds more dramatic and badass that way… dramatic? What the fuck? It was badass.)

Stalking to his truck, he threw his bag in the back before gripping the bed and shaking the shit out of it, letting his frustration get the better of him. Finn had accused him of being the one to get everything, but he was so wrong… Finn had it all backwards, St. Finn got everything. He had Quinn and strung Rachel along, he doesn't really have Quinn anymore but that's more of his choosing than anything, and he's still stringing Rachel along.

Even though they've been doing this flirtatious dance of seduction (really? Dance of seduction? Hanging out with Berry has pushed his 'verbal vomit' quotient waaaaaay up.) Puck's not naïve enough to think that Rachel would just openly jump back into a relationship with him. He knows that he messed things up the first time around, but not putting his pride aside to stop her from breaking up with him. But he knows better now, he realizes that girls like Rachel are one in like a kazillion. He remembered what Chloe Sullivan read to Clark on that one episode of Smallville (Shut up, Chloe is hot). "_There are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into."_

Quinn was an illusion, she was the Lana to his Clark, the girl that he was infatuated with but wasn't meant for, she was the girl he grew out of. And Rachel, she was the Chloe to his Oliver Queen, (cause let's face it, Green Arrow, way cooler than Superman, I mean, dude's a billionaire!), but anyway, he digresses. (See? Hanging around Berry too long, his vocabulary is growing…) Rachel is the girl he grew into.

It wasn't that long of ago that he used to slushy her on an almost daily basis, and seriously contemplate setting himself on fire whenever she talked. But things were different now, he was different now and all he needed to do was find a way to make Rachel see that.

* * *

Well, I think that this is a good place to stop. I feel that I should apologize for adding such a strong dose of Smallville to the episode... it's just that Chloe's always been my favorite, and I belong to the Chlollie fandom, and this past season on Smallville Chloe and Oliver finally got together and on the season finale, they admitted that they love one another! They were seriously a couple I never thought I'd see become cannon... so if Chloe and Oliver can become Chlollie, then I'm still holding out hope that Puck and Berry will once again become Puckleberry on Glee!

Thanks to Becks who hasn't seen the first 13 episodes of Glee, so I'm actually re-watching them all with her, and getting re-inspired to keep writing this. Thanks to all those who reviewed or put this story on their favorites, or on alert. It's always nice to know that people are still reading my little drabbles.

I'm trying to write longer chapters, and I've even flirted with the idea of writing a full fledged fic, but then I'm afraid that by doing so I'll be biting off more than I can chew and won't be able to finish what I start. Hopefully I'll over come that fear someday soon…

Anywho, I've fixed the link to my photos from the Glee Concert that I posted on my profile, so go check them out… although Going Vintage has waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more awesome photos than I do, (she was in row 4! Lucky girl!)

Ok, I think that's enough rambling for now… Review my lovelies!


	26. Strong Enough

**Strong Enough**  
Sheryl Crow

_Just try and love me if you can_  
_Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_When I'm broken down and I can't stand_  
_Would you be man enough to be my man?_

After Puck's confession, all Rachel could do was stand there for a moment and process the implications of his words and actions. She could still feel his smooth but firm lips pressing heatedly against hers. He was talented with his tongue, and the fact that he had pressed all of his lean hard muscles up against her as he mauled her against the lockers hadn't escaped her notice. He was dangerously handsome; he was definitely the kind of fire that the proverbial moth (Rachel in this instance) could get completely incinerated with…

It wasn't until she heard the whistling janitor return did she come back to reality. Puck had just kissed her… no, he had practically made love to her mouth… and Barbara help her, she wanted him to do it again. She was however perplexed… this flirtatious thing that they were doing (thing? Really? Where had her impressive vocabulary gone? Dance of seduction… there that sounds better) had never really crossed into the physical before. And as far as she knew she hadn't done anything to him to provoke such a passionate retaliation. (Not that she was complaining.) However it was what he said after the kiss that had her most confused.

_"You need to figure out who and what you want."_

As if she didn't already know that. She knew that she still had feelings for Finn… I mean in all honesty you can't just turn off 6 or so months of pinning after the All American Boy just like that. And to switch from sweet, patient, (and let's face it, dumber than dirt) Finn to salty (do not let your mind wander Rachel Berry! Focus!) and abrasive Puck (it just sounds wrong calling him Puck, but it creates a stronger contrast than Noah…) would give any girl pause.

It's not like she intended to string the two of them along, cause really? In what world does Rachel "Man Hands" Berry have the social juice to string not one but two of the hottest boys in school around? (Well that and, you know she refuses to pull a Finn.)

Thinking back on it, she came to the conclusion, that while Finn was sweet, patient and kind, it really was Noah that was the better of the two. Aside from the whole Quinn debacle, Noah never hid who he was, he never had an agenda, he never used her, he was always straight forward with her, and brutally honest… which she really had to admire because she was brutally honest too.

Puck was perceived as this bad-ass who didn't give a damn about anything, but she knew better, she saw flashes and glimpses of Noah, the boy who proudly held her hand through the hallways of McKinnley, Noah, the boy who serenaded her in front of the whole Glee club, the same Noah who had given up football for her (regardless of what he said on the bleachers that day). And the same emotionally vulnerable boy who had cried himself to sleep in her arms.

And yes, he was still Puck, he still threw nerds into the dumpsters if they looked at him wrong (and considering that Jacob Ben-Israel was often tossed into the dumpsters, Rachel found she didn't really mind that aspect of Puck's personality), he still never missed an opportunity to say something crass or rude, and he stilled called her crazy, but from him it was a term of endearment rather than a hurtful reminder that she was different from everyone else.

All of a sudden the answer seemed clear, how had she been so blind for so long? They were a couple of good looking Jews and it was about time that she stopped denying it… and him.

Rushing home, she quickly changed out of her Velma Kelly outfit, and into a comfortable pair of jeans and a fitted plaid three quarter length shirt. Setting up her camcorder, she quickly jumped on "the iTunes" and found the acoustic version of the song she would sing for Noah.

Smiling while it downloaded, she brushed her hair until it shined, and swiped a hint of blush on her cheeks, some mascara on her lashes, and the cherry flavored lip gloss on her lips that drove him wild.

Pressing play she smiled softly, almost shyly at the camera as the intro began to play, "This is dedicated to my leading man."

As Puck watched her video he smiled to himself and picked up his guitar. He hadn't forgotten what Rachel told him the first time that they had dated (or whatever the hell it was they had done for 6 days), that for him to be her leading man (and to deal with the ups and downs of an admittedly high maintenance woman like herself… what? He listens), he needed to prove it. Last time he had done it by singing Sweet Caroline, which won her over quite easily. This time however it was time to bust out the big guns.

What neither good looking Jew could've anticipated was a sweet, patient (and let's face it dumber than dirt) boy watching the same MySpace video and misinterpreting whom the song was really dedicated to.

* * *

Hm…. I think this is my longest chapter to date! See! I'm trying to make them longer! I actually started to write one for Need You Now, but I'm having a hard time finding a place for it… so I might just post it as a stand alone (but still within the PNBIID [Puck-n-Berry's Infinite iPod Drabbles] universe)… I'm not sure if I want to include Jesse in all of this either… although I have a feeling that if I bring him in, it's gonna force me to do more than my originally anticipated 30 chapters… or maybe I'll hit the 30 mark and then have enough material to actually launch into a full fledged fic from there… what do you guys think?

I tried to get this chapter out before I jumped on a 6 hour plane ride to New York so I could hopefully deplane to an inbox full of reviews… but since that was an epic failure and I had to wait until I got to New York to do anything, I'm hoping that I'll wake up to an inbox full of reviews… I'm about to enter the madness week of work, where I'll probably average maybe 3 hours of sleep a night if I'm lucky… so please review, give me a reason to be deliriously happy rather than just deliriously sleep deprived.

Reviews are love!


	27. Trouble

**Trouble**  
Never Say Never  
[Song request by SHINECSC]

_And out of my league  
Is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not_

_I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliché  
See that word just wears me out  
Makes me feel like just another boy  
To laugh and joke about  
_

When Finn finished singing both Noah and Rachel were speechless, and for Rachel to have no words is saying something, words are her life! The rest of the Glee club went nuts, all applauding and catcalling the obvious dedication to Rachel.

And as Frankenteen stood in front of her she couldn't help but smile at the adorable look of hopefulness he had. He clearly thought that this is all he needed to do to get back into her good graces after unceremoniously dumping her to 'play the field'.

"I wanna be with you Rach, I want the crazy couple's calendars, and the animal sweaters, and the public displays of whatever." He took her hand in his, I want it all Rach, with you."

There were two sets of breaths being held as Rachel contemplated her answer, one set of lungs with her hand running nervously over her baby bump, and the other with his fist clenched so tightly he was sure that there were going to be crescent shaped divots in his hands.

Thankfully the fire alarms went off and Rachel was saved from answering when she was herded along with the rest of the club by Mr. Schue outside and to the football field.

Using her short stature to her advantage, Rachel quickly wove through the crowds, anxious to get away from what was sure to be an awkward and hurtful situation. Last night she was so positive, completely sure that it was Noah that she wanted, but damn Finn! Just when she's ready to give up on him he goes and does something like this that has her questioning whether or not to let him go and move on? Or to try and work things out.

She remembered the first time she met him, like really met him, she was tinkering around on the piano when he wandered in, looking even more lost and confused than she could ever remember him (and she had him in biology and math, so that was saying a lot.). He had timidly asked if this is where the Glee club rehearsed, she had simply nodded, a little too stunned by his boyish good looks to do anything but stare.

It wasn't until he opened his mouth to sing did she set her sights on making Finn Hudson hers. Eight months of scheming and pinning and trying to make her fantasy of the stunning young ingénue and the strapping male lead fall in love. But now, after her dream relationship and fantasy lead were a little beat up, and tarnished, she found herself unsure for the umpteenth time.

The comfort and security of knowing that Finn would always be the perfect gentleman, that he would never drive her insane with his asinine ways, the safe, sweet, and patient boy; or did she chose Noah… Puck, the boy with far too many bad habits and so many notches in his bedpost it was practically a toothpick? The boy who's kiss she felt all the way to her toes, that touched a part of her that no one else had even come close to reaching.

Was it better to have a love that burned cool but was a guaranteed success? Or was it better to have a love that burns so powerful so hot, you risked an early and ugly end?

It had often been said that you shouldn't choose the one that you could live the rest of your life with, but rather the one that you can't live without. Life isn't about how many breaths you take but rather the moments that take your breath away.

Sighing in frustration, she peaked out from her hiding spot behind the bleachers and watched as Finn and Puck stood there, she could tell by Puck's posture that he was guarded, that all his shields were up and he was undoubtedly in a surly mood.

Deciding that she needed more time to make her decision she pulled her keys out of her backpack and headed toward the parking lot. Her fellow gleeks could survive one rehearsal without her.

While Rachel was hiding from both Puck and Finn, only one of the two picked up on that fact.

"Rachel must really be freaked out about the school being on fire, did you see how fast she bailed out of Glee?"

Puck rolled his eyes, dumb-ass didn't even notice the 'deer caught in the headlights' expression she had given him before looking thoroughly relieved that the alarms had sounded.

"Yea, she probably needed to get as far away as possible so the 'smoke' doesn't damage her vocal chords."

Finn nodded, that sounded like a Rachel excuse. "So what did you think of my solo?" Finn turned to his best friend as they mulled around the 30 yard line with the rest of the gleeks. "At first I wasn't going to do it, but then I watched Rachel's MySpace video last night, and dude, she dedicated a song to me, and it was like telling me to nut up or shut up."

All of a sudden everything dawned on Puck, she hadn't been singing to him, she was singing to Finn last night he had told her that she needed to make a choice and her singing to Finn was her way of choosing him, Finn. Always Finn.

"Yea, your solo was great, I'm sure you two will make loud stupid babies together." And with that Puck stormed away.

"Dude?" Finn looked on in confusion as Puck took off, "Practice isn't done yet!"

Finn's only response was the bird Puck flipped him as he disappeared behind the bleachers.

* * *

Props to anyone who noticed the Never Been Kissed and Zombieland reference! This is officially my longest chapter to date! I know that most of you probably hate me right now because of the turn that my muse has allowed this story to go, but rest assured, I am Team Puckleberry!

Did anyone else find it highly amusing how angry Puck was at Jessie and how quickly he jumped to defend Rachel's honor? And OMG, Puck and Finn singing Loser? Puck was so drool-worthy, and Finn was hysterical, especially the part where he was playing the broom... I about died laughing!

Thanks to all the reviews of the last chapter! And to SHINECSC who I'm not even sure is still reading this… thanks for the song rec, and although I know you wanted Puck to sing it, it kinda just worked out in Finn's favor hope you liked it! PS, you still haven't given me your email addy so I can send you the NSN photos...

I can't believe that on Tuesday it'll be the last Glee episode of the season! What the heck are we going to do for the entire summer without Glee? I'm thinking that maybe we should put together a contest, a "Que hizo los chicos de Glee este verano" challenge... or a "What did the Glee kids do over the summer" Any takers?

For those who haven't checked them out, my photos from the Glee LA concert are accessible through a link on my profile page, so go check them out... also sing by Going Vintage's page to see hers, cause she was a lot closer to the stage than I was!


	28. Give Me a Sign

**Give Me a Sign**  
Breaking Benjamin

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever - and ever  
the scars will remain  
I'm falling apart  
Leave me here forever in the dark_

Puck played his song, figuring that he had nothing left to lose, he saw Finchel hugging this morning by the choir room, he wasn't a fool, he knew when to cut his losses. However, since this was the last time he was going to make an effort to 'woo' a girl (cause seriously, this feeling in his chest… sucked worse than a slushy running into his underpants, and he would know) he might as well go down in a fiery blaze of glory. As the expression states, "Go big or go home."

This would be his swan song, one last song for Rachel Berry and then he was done, Finn could have her.

Rachel watched Puck play and smiled, he was way more talented than anyone ever gave him credit for… including himself. She watched as he reverently strummed his guitar, his voice raw and full of so much emotion that she was moved to tears.

When he was done, the entire room was so silent, so moved by his performance that everyone was… well, in shock. Puck chanced a glance at Rachel and saw that she had tears in her eyes… probably trying to figure out a way to let him down gently. Well fuck that shit, he was a badass and he didn't do emotional heart to hearts. He didn't need to deal with all of this drama, before anyone could say or do anything, he dropped his guitar, and with an angry "Fuck this." He was out the door.

"Noah wait!" Rachel ran out after him, but his legs were a lot longer, and he had all of that football training on his side, and he was out the main school doors before she even reached the end of the hall.

"What was that all about?" Finn came up behind her, resting his freakishly large hand on her shoulder. "I thought you told him about us?"

Rachel laughed humorlessly and tried to keep her voice neutral, "I didn't have a chance too, it's like he's avoiding me." She looked away as she tried to blink back her tears, "Maybe I misunderstood what he wanted. Maybe he doesn't want me the way I want him."

"Rach," Finn's voice was firm and she turned to look at him, "Puck wants you the way you want him, trust me. We might not be as close as we used to be, but he's still my best friend and I know him better than anyone else… well maybe not more than you. But trust me... he likes you more than even he realizes. I mean you haven't seen him get this emotionally vulnerable for just anyone right? I mean who else does he sing for?"

"He sang for Mercedes…"

"No he didn't." Mercedes pushed off of the doorway where she was waiting, "He sang a song with me, but it was different from the two he's sung for you. He's never played the guitar for anyone, he's never serenaded anyone but you hon."

"As much as it surprises me," Quinn joined the group, "Finn is right." She offered a sly smile and Finn pretended to look offended, "Puck is crazy for you. He's just too slow to pick up on it." the former head Cheerio smiled, "I think that you should pick a song to perform tomorrow that lets him know that he's the one you want."

Rachel wiped her tears away, "Thanks you guys. I think I have just the one."

* * *

Well there you go guys! Another chapter, and just in time for the season finale on Tuesday. I already downloaded the music from the episode from "the iTunes" and it's AMAZING! They do _To Sir with Love_ which is one of my favorite songs EVER!

The last two chapters of this little musical odyssey are done, they just need some final revisions before they're ready to post… so show me some love and I just might be motivated to post the next chapter tomorrow…

Thanks for all of the reviews this far. When I started these drabbles I never thought I'd get this far. My goal is 200 reviews, so help an author out will ya?

Reviews are love!


	29. I Know You

**I Know You**  
Lindsey Price

_So vilify me I'm done trying  
To make us what we're not  
You said you tried,  
But darling you forgot_

_I know you…_

_Do you realize there's nothing left to try  
So don't look over your shoulder  
Cause I don't want to find  
I never lived my life  
I am moving on…  
_

Puck had seriously contemplated not coming to Glee, he had managed to avoid Rachel and Finn all day. Just because he had gone balls out yesterday and pretty much laid it all out on the line didn't mean he was ready to get a daily reminder that once again the girl that he wanted, wanted his best friend.

However, the smile that lit up Rachel's face when he walked in right before she launched into her song, made him glad he came.

She started to sing, her eyes imploring him to understand what it was she was singing, and just whom she really wanted to be with. After he left Glee she had a heart to heart with Finn, and Finn told her just because she hadn't chosen him, didn't mean he didn't want her to be happy, and if Puck was who made her happy, then she needed to go after him, the best way that Rachel Berry knows how… with her voice.

So that night, Rachel found the perfect song and at 3:35pm, she was singing to both Finn and Puck. Her song choice was perfect, it was a goodbye song to Finn, and hopefully Puck would realize that this was her way of severing ties with the freakishly tall quarterback, because while they were great together, they were best as friends.

"_Cause I don't want to find I never lived my life, I am moving on…"_

Rachel smiled as she finished her song, it felt good to finally kick the habit that was Finn. He looked a little bittersweet about the situation, but Puck? Noah Puckerman looked at her as if she had suddenly grown three heads. (She couldn't have possibly implied what he thought she did right? There's no way that she would pick him over Finn… right?)

Rachel stepped up to him, smiling shyly as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "My MySpace video the other day was about you Noah, I don't want Finn anymore, and I suspect that I haven't wanted him for a long time, I just hadn't wanted to let go of the idea of him. I was so wrapped up in the All American boy next door and the young ingénue becoming an item because that's what popular culture leads you to believe should happen, that I completely ignored the rebel on the side that complete captured my heart without me even knowing."

Puck just continued to stare at her, his eyes wide and mouth opened in shock. "Noah, please say something."

Puck just shook his head, and Rachel took a shaky breath fearing the worst as her eyes watered and she nodded before turning to salvage what remained of her dignity and walk away. However just as she turned to leave, his hand encased her wrist, halting her exit. The whole choir room held their breaths as Puck pulled her back to him standing in one fluid motion, weaving his free hand through her silky locks, pulling her flush against him, and kissing her passionately.

Everyone broke out into catcalls and applause, causing the couple to smile as they continued their kiss. Rachel giggled when Puck released her wrist to flick them all off before wrapping his arm around her waist, sealing their bodies together.

Pulling back slightly, Rachel smiled up at him, her arms coming to rest on his shoulders, as he dropped his forehead to hers, "Babe," he looked at her and Rachel swore she had never seen a more beautiful man in her life (although she'd keep that to herself, she didn't think that Noah would appreciate being called beautiful). "I hope that kiss said everything because you talk enough for the both of us."

Rachel laughed as she slapped his chest playfully, "So there's an us?" she looked up at him, her big brown eyes full of hope and wonder.

He smiled, a real smile and not a smirk. "We're a couple of good looking Jews. It's natural." He kissed her forehead as she rolled her eyes, "As long as you want there to be, you and I are officially an us."

The new (reunited) couple's moment was disturbed when the Glee Girls let out a chorus of harmonized 'Awwww's' at Puck's confession, causing the (former) school bully to clear his throat, "I mean yea, sure whatever babe." He winked at Rachel and she just smiled at him, knowing that while he wasn't the type of guy she saw herself with, he was rough around the edges, slightly broken and crass as all heck, but Barbara help her she wanted him, and as he took her hand and lead her out of the choir room, she couldn't help but thank her lucky gold stars that he wanted her too.

* * *

Yay! They're together again! (As if you all didn't know that this is where the story was heading...) Did anyone else get misty eyed at the finale? I did! I think that only thing that kept me from crying was the fact that my roommates were there (and I live with two straight boys) and I knew they'd never let me live it down if I started crying...

So, only one more chapter left to go, and to be honest it's done... I think I'm gonna try and bribe some reviews out of you all... as soon as I hit 200 reviews I'll post the last chapter. *grins wickedly*

So review my lovelies!


	30. All Nighter At Last

**All Nighter**  
Elan featuring Gwen Stefani

_I can tell you everything will be alright  
But I won't lie, we're bound to fight  
And I can tell you that the road won't wind__  
But it's a bumpy ride, from time to time_

Puck stood on Rachel's porch, a single white lily in his hand. He was a stud, he shouldn't be nervous. However the girl on the other side of the door was more than just some random hook up that he was known for. She was like the blossom in his hand, soft, fragile, and pure. The door opened before his thoughts of inadequacy could spiral out of control, and the sight before him took his breath away.

Any fool could see that Rachel was hott (hott enough to require two t's instead of one), with her silky hair, tight little body and never ending legs, however seeing her before him now put any other image he had of her to shame.

She was wearing a single shouldered gown in teal, the blue-green color bringing out the golden tones in her skin and eyes. She looked absolutely radiant, and totally worth him wearing a monkey suit (and underwear! Cause lord knows how well Friar Tux Rentals cleaned their shit!)

"Shit Rach, you look…" she twirled around and Puck internally moaned at the way the dress hugged her pert little ass. "You look fucking amazing"

Rachel slapped him as she scolded him, but she was laughing and he could see the hint of pink coloring her cheeks. "Thank you Noah, you look, f'n amazing too." She leaned into him kissing him softly.

Her dads exited the house, cameras (with not one, but TWO cameras _AND_ a camcorder!) in hand and captured the moment, adding their own soundtrack of 'awwwwwwwwwwwwws' to the moment.

The couple broke apart and Rachel's blushed deepened as she buried her head into Noah's chest. Puck's laughter rumbled through his chest as her dads commented that it wasn't anything they hadn't seen before. (In fact they had come home on several occasions only to find the teens making out like crazy in practically every room of the house.)

Puck smiled as he watched Rachel pose by the rose garden for a few photos on her own, the way her dads were taking about a bajillion photos of her, he figured that by the time she had her name in lights, she'd be immune to the bright flashes of the paparazzi.

"Come on Puck, it's your turn." Rachel's dad Brian waved him over and as Puck took his place beside Rachel, he couldn't help but smile.

His girlfriend was amazing, and even better her dad's trusted her with him. Parents usually hated him, but her dads? LOVED HIM. Ok… it was a little awkward when they came home and caught Rachel and him making out on the couch. Brian and Paul (Rachel's daddy) had sent Rachel to her room before sitting him down and having a real man to man (to man) conversation about his intentions with their Rachel.

He apparently had impressed them and passed whatever test dad's had for their daughters, because he was had been invited to stay for dinner, and had an open invitation to their home so long as he left by 10pm during the week and 2am on the weekends. From that day nearly 7 months ago Puck figured that Rachel had the coolest parents ever.

It was a weird feeling though, the implicit trust, and he sometimes expected them to one day wake up and realize that Rachel could do so much better than him, but when she looked up at him with those big brown eyes, all his thoughts of inadequacy left and his heart shut up his brain just long enough to get him to realize that you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth (or whatever the fuck that statement meant? Why the hell would you look a horse in the mouth? Their teeth are huge and could seriously do some damage!)

"Alright Paul, I think we've got enough pictures." Brian began to pull Paul back to the house.

The couple waved bye to her parents, laughing as they could hear Paul complaining that he only got about 100 pictures of the moment, and he had bought a new 8gig memory card for the occasion.

"Your dads are nuts Babe," he whispered as he opened the door to the brand new Chevy Camaro that he rented for the occasion, "It's easy to see where you get it from."

"Noah!" she screeched indignantly, slapping him for good measure, (she was so cute, thinking her little slaps did anything other than hurt her own hand).

He just laughed as he walked around the other end and got in, he smiled as she pouted, "That's ok babe." He leaned over and pecked her lips, "I love crazy."

Rachel rolled her eyes, before pulling him in for a proper kiss. "I love you too Noah."

They always did this, he'd slip up and say something like he loved her, but she never took it seriously, because she was pretty sure that he never meant it like _that_ and up until now he hadn't. But there was something so perfect about them and this moment, and he realized exactly how he felt about her. And although it terrified the shit out of him, he knew that he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Rachel Berry.

"Rach," he caressed her cheek, drawing her gaze up to meet his, "You know that I do right? You know that I love you too right? And that I might not always say it, or express it very well, but I do. I'm in love with you Rachel Berry. You and all your crazy."

Her eyes watered and Puck thought that he might've said something wrong, but then she threw her arms around him, kissing him so lovingly, it's like he could feel her love for him in the kiss. She was breathless when she pulled away from him, "I love you too Noah. I am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you Noah Puckerman. (Is it weird that she used the exact same words that he had just thought of when referring to loving one another? Or is it a sign that it's bashert… meant to be.) You and all your crassness."

Puck bit back a laugh, as he kissed her once more before starting the car, "Crass and Crazy, what a pair we are."

Rachel just giggled as she turned on the radio, _At Last_ by Etta James flowing through the car stereos, looking over at him, they shared a smile as she laced her fingers with his.

Sure, Puck knew that they were bound to fight, I mean with recently self dubbed nicknames Crass and Crazy, how could they not? But he also knew that the love the two of them shared wasn't something that most people found at such a young age, if they ever found it at all.

Looking over at Rachel, he smiled, he hadn't told her the entire truth earlier when he confessed his love for her. In that moment of clarity not only had he realized that he loved her, but that he could totally see himself spending the rest of his life with her. (Something that really should've scared the crap outta him… except it didn't…) And when she looked over at him and gave him one of those secret smiles, he just _knew_ that she felt the same way.

Squeezing her hand he returned his eyes to the road and continued on their way to McKinnley High's Junior Prom.

Years later when he was signaling the band to play their first song as husband and wife, the newly titled Mrs. Noah Puckerman would look up at him with those doe brown eyes of hers and smile, remembering this song from the night they realized that this was where they were always meant to be. Together At Last.

* * *

OMGlee, could my ending have been any mushier? Although who doesn't love a good dose of fluff?

Thanks soooooooooooooooo much to all of those who reviewed! You have no idea how appreciative I am of all your kind words. To those of you who requested that I use a certain song... don't think I've forgotten about you... I have some stand alone one shots in the works. If you made I request, I WILL get to it... I just couldn't fit it in with this AU that I created.

I got a few people that mentioned they were interested in doing a Puckleberry summer fic challenge... anymore takers out there?

Once again THANK YOU for showing me the love! I love you all too!


	31. The Remix

Just wanted to let you all know that there's a sequel of sorts out…

**Puck & Berry's Infinite iPod Drabbles: The Remix**

So far I've only posted one chapter, but I have a few other songs in mind, especially for those who requested songs that I wasn't able to get to the first time around. I haven't completely decided whether or not this new fic will be just one shots, or if it'll weave it's way into a full fledged fic or not… I suppose it depends on the response I get and if my muse is cooperative… she lives for reviews… so go inspire her!


End file.
